Antagonist
The Antagonist's Page.....Is under construction. So, feel free to help....if you're a teacup regular. Otherwise, Scram! And remember, Contributions to the Antagonist Supremecy Fund are always welcome! The Antagonist (Also known by the alias of Nitsua Finch, his real name being Antagoon) is a vain, greedy, and often mischevious individual hailing from the chaotic Plain of Insanity, also known as the Tenth Dimension. Stranded in Teacup Land after attempting to flee his many debtors, The Antagonist hopes to one day open a portal to his home dimension, so as to spread his world's insanity to Teacup Land. While his insane, seemingly purposeless mannerisms often make him seem "out of touch" or "comepletely bonkers", the Antagonist is actually a very clever and devious (if quirky) individual, having demonstrated an affinity for both technological and magical mechanisms, and often planning his every move ahead of time, usually preparing several backup plans, should the necessity arise. History While not a major political figure, the Antagonist's exploits have become well known among Teacup Land's citizens; indeed, ever since his arrival in Teacup Land, he has been branded as everything from a simple troublemaker to a full blown menace. While some of his reputation is based off of rumors and exagerations, a good majority of it stems directly from his actual exploits and numerous misadventures. Early Life and Arrival in Teacup Land Little is actually known about the Antagonist's life before his accidental arrival in Teacup Land, except that at some point he borrowed large sums of money from a variety of shady characters, which he was unable to payback. Rather than work off his debts, the Antagonist decided to hide out inbetween dimensions until his debtors gave up looking for him, and created a makeshift transdimensional portal to this end. However, likely due to the poor quality of the discount components and the rushed nature of the portal's construction, a horrible malfunction caused the destabilization of the portal while the Antagonist was attempting to cross through it. Waking up in a strange world, the Antagonist decided that at least he would be safe from his enemies. He came to the conclusion that the best course of action would be to search for an opprotunity to make a name for himself, as well as a bit of the local currency. The Antagonist and the Teacup Civil War He didn't have to wait long for an opprotunity to arise; a mere 12 hours after his arrival, he caught wind of rising tensions between some sort of tea kingdom and a group of coffee sepratists, and, deciding that it would probably lead to conflict, made his way to Teacup Island to see if he could benefit somehow. Sure enough, by the time he had arrived, the two factions were on the brink of full scale civil war. At first, the Antagonist joined the coffee faction, led by Unknown Gorn Captain, in an attempt to learn about the exact nature of the conflict, mistakingly assuming that the issue stemmed from government corruption, and thus that his best source of information would be the rebels. However, during the first of the many minor conflicts between the two opposing forces, the Antagonist realized that Unknown Gorn Captain's reasoning behind the rebellion was flimsy at best. Deciding that this would probably lead to their downfall, the Antagonist, rather than outright betraying the Coffee faction, decided to instead offer his services to Teacup Land as a negotiator, attempting to reason with both sides of the conflict, expecting of course to be payed for his efforts. While the rulers of the kingdom were at first skeptical, they eventually hired the Antagonist out of desperation. However, his terrible negotiation skills actually ended up hightening the conflict, nearly breaking out in to full-scale war. The Antagonist resolved to take his upfront payment and flee, deciding to hide in a small barrel untill the fighting died down. However, the Antagonist did not anticipate King Trebort, who dealt with Unknown Gorn Captain before the situation could get out of hand. Trebort, fed up with the Antagonist for nearly starting a civil war, nailed the barrel that he was hiding in shut and had it shipped to the furthest outposts on the coast, hoping to be rid of this threat forever. The Period of waiting, and the Quest for the Holy Teapot Hiding out in the Latte swamps after this embarrassing incident, The Antagonist decided that his best course of action would be a period of observation, as he obviously did not understand this world as well he thought he did. Converting his small barrel into a massive fortress, the Antagonist gathered as much information on Teacupland as he could, through periodic visits, careful this time not to get involved. However, his greed got the better of him when he learned of the recovery of several holy artifacts, and a discovery concerning the location of the mysterious Holy Teapot. The Antagonist, deciding that such an object would go well next to his cappuccino, contacted King Mocha of the malevolent Coffee Bean Kingdom, was given command of a small army of Mocha Legionnaires in exchange for stealing the artifact on his behalf, and set to work building his massive, battle-ready aircraft carrier, the Botony Bay. As soon as the Expedition began, the Antagonist sent his Legionnaires to ambush his foes and slow them down as much as possible, and sent Trebort a letter announcing his intentions in an attempt to discourage the king's involvment. However, despite his best efforts, Arsinoe beat the Antagonist to the Teapot. The Antagonist, not willing to give up just yet, attacked Arsinoe with the full force of the Botony Bay, firing Cats at him from massive cannons. The Antagonist succeeded in retrieving what he thought was the Holy Teapot, although he soon discovered that it was a fake. The Antagonist, having only stolen it for decorational purposes, decided that he would be content with a replica, and returned to his fortress. King Mocha, on the other hand, was not as satisied with the fake as the Antagonist was, and as revenge for the Antagonist wasting Mocha's investment in his venture, King Mocha sent thousands of legionnairres, led by his brutish General, to destroy the Antagonist's Barrel Fortress, forcing him to flee from Coffee Bean Land, taking refuge in an unused oil rig hidden in the Tea River, which would eventually become the Infamous Tea-River Lair. While scouting out this oil rig, he came across a strange, butler-esque individual, named Minioneer, whom he soon hired to help him fortify the oil rig, eventually taking him on as a full time assistant. Schemes, Plots, and Exploits Ever since converting the Tea-river Oil-rig into the Tea-River Lair, The Antagonist has perpetrated and been involved in a variety of assorted schemes and events. Some of his most notable misadventures have included, but are not limited to, –Aiding Mocha in a plot to flood the Tea River with Coffee –Attempting to impersonate a Coffeebean Ambassador –Attempting to kidnap Princess Teska, and accidently kidnapping K'raq instead –Attempting to Kidnap a Poppolan Princess Category:People